


Failed Experiments

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [381]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He was a good student, and she thought that the boy could become an interesting asset if he were to be pulled out of his shell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 October 2016  
> Word Count: 374  
> Prompt: possibility  
> Summary: He was a good student, and she thought that the boy could become an interesting asset if he were to be pulled out of his shell.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was kind of fun to write. I like delving into some of Ann's machinations to ensure the best for Damien. And dealing with Powell is always a mixed bag for me, so doing it from Ann's POV seemed more apropos here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

All of the boys that Damien interacted with came from good families, and would make good business connections down the line. With one exception: the Powell boy was there on a hardship scholarship. His parents weren't destitute, but they weren't of the same level of wealth as Damien and the majority of the students.

When it was decided that Damien be transferred to Preston Hall, she finagled her way onto the Board of Trustees via a rather sizable donation toward the expansion of the gymnasium. Granted, the money was actually from Armitage, but it didn't matter. John had suggested her to the Trustees upon the cutting of the check, and no one was the wiser to how they were being manipulated. Of course, she came with credentials that impressed even the Dean and the President of Preston Hall.

Despite his financial situation, she personally greased a few palms to get the Powell boy assigned to be Damien's roommate. He was a good student, and she thought that the boy could become an interesting asset if he were to be pulled out of his shell. A few anonymous donations created a couple of grants to help with his tuition, taking more pressure off his parents. By the end of their first semester as roommates, both were in the top ten percent of their class. Damien, of course, was in the top one percent, but he proved a good motivator for the Powell boy.

When she heard about the accident, she suspected the other boys in Damien's little cadre were responsible. The shock when she learned the truth of the situation was palpable. Young Marquand would have been her personal choice for the ringleader of that incident, given just how alike he was to his pompous ass of a father. Knowing that Damien caused such damage to his supposed friend was reason enough to hope for his eventual ascension.

It wasn't until the Powell boy was recovering that she heard through the grapevine about his apparent proclivities, particularly where Damien was concerned. By then, it was clear that her experiment had backfired, and she allowed Damien to retain the rest of his group of friends, letting Powell swing in the wind with his painful, slow recovery.


End file.
